But the One on the Right
by TheresaUS
Summary: Part 6 of my summer series. Features Rory in DC


Author's Note: Part 6 of my series! I seriously don't know if I have time to write the last part before the premiere tomorrow, but hopefully I will get to it soon. But I hope you enjoy THIS story. Just in case you were wondering, the title and the quotes are from the Dorothy Parker short story. Read it, love it, live it.  
  
  
Disclaimer: Everything GG belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino and Co. The Dorothy Parker bits belong to her (but since she is dead, I don't know who owns them, but they are not mine).  
  
  
"Are you even listening to me, Gilmore?"  
Rory snapped out of her daze towards Paris's stern grimace. Paris only called Rory "Gilmore" when she was annoyed with something. "Sorry," Rory apologized and sat up in her seat.  
They were sitting in the lounge area of the dorm where all the students of the leadership camp were staying. Paris and Rory had been assigned to work in a group of six, with two students from Delaware and two from Pennsylvania, on a mock-Congressional debate. Paris had taken charge and organized their debate, but they had lost earlier in the day. Now Paris was reprimanding the group for failing, and going over the key faults in their arguments.  
"Now, as for the rebuttal," Paris continued as she went through the transcript.  
"Geez, Paris, we know we screwed up," one of the boys from Delaware, Kevin, interrupted. "We should start preparing for the debate next week."  
Paris fixed a glare on him. "Acknowledging what went wrong this week will start preparing us for next week."  
"Well, maybe we could start tomorrow morning," Carrie from Pennsylvania offered. "Early. Like six."  
Paris didn't respond right away. They all took this as a good sign that perhaps she was considering. Finally, she nodded. "Alright. Six AM sharp. And we are going to work until lunch."  
The group was already scattering from their table and heading for their rooms. Rory was slowing putting her notebook in her backpack when Paris came up next to her.  
"What's wrong with you?" Paris asked as they began walking up the stairs to their dorm room. "You've been weird since last night."  
"No, I haven't."  
"Your WPM was at an all-time low this morning," Paris noted. "And now you're moping. I know you feel bad about losing, but-"  
"Paris, I don't care about the stupid debate!" Rory exclaimed as they walked into the room. Paris was silent for a moment as she watched Rory flop down on her bed and stare at the ceiling. Rory sighed. "I'm sorry I yelled," she said quietly.  
Paris shut their door and walked over to sit on her bed. "Look, if you want, we could talk about what's bugging you." Rory didn't respond. "Was it something Lane said on the phone last night?"  
Rory turned her head. "How do you know-"  
"We live in a ten by ten box, it's hard for me not to hear your private phone calls," Paris answered coarsely. "You sounded excited to talk to her, but then you looked all worried and got off the phone. And then you kept glaring at me when I was using the phone. Were you waiting for a call?"  
"No," Rory said quickly. She started to blink, but luckily Paris didn't know that this was the tell-tale sign she was lying.   
Someone knocked on the door and Rory called for them to come in as she sat up.  
"Hey, Rory…Paris."  
Paris smiled when she saw Mick Gavin standing in the doorway. He was the class president of a private school in New Hampshire, and the only person just as driven and intense as Paris at the camp. "Hi," she said.  
"I just found out that Nell Harrison is doing a book signing downtown at four. Do you want to come?" he asked.  
"Sure!" Paris answered quickly, and stood up.  
Mick smiled. "Great." They paused, and then remembered Rory. "Oh, Rory, you're invited too, of course."  
Paris glanced down at Rory, somewhat warningly. "No, actually, I think I'd like some time alone," Rory answered. "Thanks, though. You guys have fun." She watched them walk out of the dorm together, and the door shut. She lay back down on her pillow.  
The phone call with Lane had been what was bothering Rory. Lane only stayed on the line for a minute to tell her that Jess was going to call. And now it was all Rory could think about. When she was in her room, she kept waiting for the phone to ring. When she was out, she worried that the phone was just ringing and ringing.  
She picked up the phone to make sure it was working, and then set it down. She picked it up again to listen to the messages. There was only one, from Lorelai, informing Rory that she was going back to Stars Hollow, after a weekend vacation with a bowling ally lawyer in Ohio.  
Rory couldn't stand that she was doing this to herself. She hated being so distraught over a boy. A boy! Actually, two boys. She kept staring at the phone, willing it to ring but only if Jess were at the other end. She was a little scared that she might answer and find Dean on the line.  
Things had ended so abruptly with Dean. She wasn't sure they were even over. It was a break, not a break-up, right? Lorelai was right, it was a dangerous resolution. And Dean still didn't know about the kiss.  
Rory was growing angry, both at herself for being so dramatic and at the phone for not ringing. She had to get out. Get her mind off things. She grabbed her keys and some cash before walking out of her room.  
It was rather chilly in DC that day, even though it was summertime. Rory thought about going back up to her room to get a sweater, but nixed the idea, since she would have been tempted to just stay waiting by the phone.  
Rory had discovered a small deli a few blocks off campus, which she had started going to once a day, at least. Besides the delicious sandwiches, Walt's coffee was the best substitute Rory had found for Luke's.  
"Hey, Walt," she said cheerfully to the man behind the counter.  
"Rory, you're here rather early," Walt observed. "Hungry?"  
"Just coffee, thanks." He handed her a cup and she took at seat an empty table. She started reading the newspaper that was lying there, and was soon oblivious.  
"'Friday, at eight-thirty, Mrs. Parker vs. her better judgment, to a decision.'"  
Rory whipped her head up and was amazed to see Jess standing in front of her table. He was smiling mysteriously, with his hands in his pockets, just like he always seemed to be. She stood up quickly.  
"Jess," she said, as if she wasn't sure it was him.  
"Rory."  
"When did you get here?" she asked.  
"Oh. This morning, around ten. You know, riding on a bus all night is oddly relaxing," he said causally.  
"You rode on a bus all night…to come see me?"   
"Well, you did come see me in New York." He paused. "Besides, your postcard sounded pretty down, so I've got a plan. You tell the camp organizers you've got a headache, and then I'll offer to take you home in my car…" He trailed off when he saw Rory smile and start to laugh.  
"I didn't know if you'd get it," she said, referring to the quote on the postcard.  
"Are you kidding? Dorothy Parker and I go way back." They kept smiling at one another. "So, are you going to show me around town or what?" They got some coffee to go, then left Walt's.  
  
  
"Are you really having that bad a time?" Jess asked as they were walking around Georgetown, referring to Rory's experience at the camp.  
She shrugged. "I guess not. I'm actually learning some pretty useful information, and meeting some interesting people. I just miss home." She glanced at Jess. "But I'm glad you came to cheer me up." He smiled little, but then saw her face attempt to turn serious. "However, I do not approve of you leaving town without telling anyone where you were going and missing summer school."  
Jess rolled his eyes. "All I have to do for summer school is pass the finals and I'll be fine. And I left a note."  
"Saying you were going to visit your mom."  
"Who says I won't stop by on my back?" Jess shrugged.   
Rory sighed. "Okay, if you say so."  
Jess looked at her as they walked. "Question."  
"Yes?"  
"Why haven't you talked to Dean?"  
Rory stopped walking. "How do you know that I haven't been calling him?"  
"He mentioned it. I just thought it was kind of odd that you haven't contacted your boyfriend all summer." He paused. "Unless he's not your boyfriend."  
Rory bit her lip nervously. "Well…we're not exactly…together, I guess."  
"Really."  
The tone of Jess's voice suddenly angered Rory. "But that doesn't mean we might not get back together, you know."  
"Sure." They started walking again. "Except that…" he started to say.  
"Except that what?" Rory asked, narrowing her eyebrows.  
"Except that you know what being with Dean is like," Jess said simply. He didn't look smug about it; he was just stating a fact. He glanced up and saw a burger restaurant down the block. "Hungry?" he asked, then started walking for the building. Rory hesitated, but then jogged forward to catch up to him.  
  
  
"You actually met the bowling ally lawyer?" Rory said excitedly as they ate their burgers and fries. "What was he like?"  
"Well, I didn't exactly have a heart-to-heart with a guy, but your mom seemed to like him," Jess said as he ate a fry.   
"I'm sort of bummed that I didn't get to meet him, he sounded really fun." She leaned forward a little. "So what else did I miss this summer?"  
Jess smiled. "Well, remember Rachel?"  
Rory's eyes widened. "Rachel came back?"  
"Just for the weekend. She's a pretty cool woman."  
"I never got to know her very well. My mom and Rachel were never very comfortable around one another," Rory explained.  
"Yeah, I'll bet."  
Rory glanced down at her arms on the table. "What would you think if my mom and Luke…started dating?"  
Jess raised his eyebrows a little. "I don't know if I can actually picture Luke going on a date with anyone."  
"You know what I mean."  
"I guess it would be weird. They'd probably fight all the time."  
Rory smiled. "Probably. I used to think that people couldn't be friends for as long as they have and then become romantically involved, because the romance would eventually die and then you'd lose that friendship too."  
"You don't think that anymore?" he asked.  
"I don't know. Sometimes it's easier to get to know someone if you eliminate the possibility for love right off." Rory became pensive as she waited for Jess to respond, but he just kept watching her quietly. She eventually had to look down at her food to prevent him from seeing her blush.  
"Rory?" She looked up and saw Paris and Mick walking towards their table. Paris noticed Jess, then shot another look at Rory. "What's going on?" she asked curiously.  
Rory tried to smile as if things like this happened all the time. "Hey, guys. Jess came down to see how I was doing. Jess, this is Mick. Mick, Jess."  
"Hey," Jess said politely. "How's it going, Paris?"  
"You came all the way from Connecticut to visit her at leadership camp?" Paris asked, trying to figure out the situation.  
"Jess was visiting his mom in New York so it wasn't too far, right?" Rory explained, blinking a little. "Um, how was the book signing?" she asked, changing the subject.  
"Great," Mick answered as he took a seat at their table. Paris opened her mouth to add something, but instead just took another seat. She kept looking at Rory, trying to get something out of her, but Rory was focused on hearing how the signing went from Mick.  
  
"So, Jess, it's getting late," Paris observed when they walked outside and it was dark. "Shouldn't you be getting to a hotel or something?"  
"I'll probably take a bus back tonight, I think there's one leaving at two," he said, putting his hands in his pockets.  
"Are you really going to wait at the bus depot for five hours in the middle of the night?" Mick asked, shaking his head. "Hey, there's an extra bunk in my dorm room, you can stay there and leave in the morning."  
"That's against the rules," Paris said quickly.  
"Oh, come on, Paris," he said. "No one cares. How about it?"  
Jess looked at Rory, then back at Mick. "Sure. Thanks, man."  
  
  
The four of them said goodnight as the girls went to their room while Mick showed Jess where he could sleep.  
Paris finally spoke as their dorm room door closed. "So that was what was wrong," she said, as if she discovered a great mystery. "You were waiting for Jess."  
"I was not," Rory said as she started changing into her pajamas. "I thought, maybe, he was going to call, but I had no idea he would actually come to Washington."  
"What does Dean think of this?" Paris asked smugly. "Oh, he probably doesn't know, right?"  
Rory rolled her eyes. "Paris, I don't want to talk about this with you." She started to get into bed with a book. Paris just stood near the door frowning.  
"You make me tell you what's going on," Paris pointed out. Rory glanced over at her. "You tried to help me with Tristan; you kept telling me that Mick liked me." She sat down on her bed. "I know you don't need to tell me anything, because you have people to talk to, but…I wouldn't mind helping. If you want."  
Rory shut her book, and sat up in bed. "Before I left home, I kissed Jess," she admitted. Paris's eyes grew, as she moved over to sit facing Rory on her bed.   
"What about Dean?" Paris asked.  
"He doesn't know. But I felt so guilty that I started avoiding him, and he basically figured out that something was going on."  
"So you and Jess are together now?"   
Rory cringed. "No, not exactly. I sent him a postcard and he showed up. And I was glad to see him, but I don't know what it means." She groaned. "I never used to be like this. I used to worry about important things, like test scores and getting into Harvard."  
"Those things are still important to you," Paris told her.  
"Then why did we lose the debate this morning? Because I was so preoccupied with a guy?" Rory asked bitterly.  
"We didn't lose because of you. We just weren't prepared. Which is why we're meeting early tomorrow, remember?" Rory nodded. "Look, Rory, you can't help feeling what you feel. So why worry about it?" Paris asked, with a shrug. She even smiled a little. "Well, we better get some rest if we're going be up at six and ready to get to work."  
"Thanks, Paris," Rory said gratefully, before they turned off the light.  
  
Rory was dragging herself out of bed by five AM. She needed Walt's coffee before their group met. She shuffled down the sidewalk, in a not-really-awake daze.  
"Morning, Walt," she mumbled as she walked the counter. "Large coffee to go, please."  
"Paris have an early morning planned?" Walt chuckled as he handed her the cup. Rory didn't even respond, but started to leave when she saw Jess walking in.  
"Hey, didn't think you knew what five AM looked like," he said, too cheerily for Rory's taste.  
"What are you doing up so early?" she asked.  
"There's a bus at six, so I figure I better take it," he explained.  
"Oh." Rory was frowning, and not just because she was so tired.  
"I mean, you have work to do, right? And I guess it couldn't hurt to stop by my mom's, make sure she's alright."  
"That sounds nice." They paused. "Can I walk you to your bus?"  
"As soon as I get some coffee."  
  
  
The depot was about a twenty minute walk, but Rory didn't really care if she was late for the group meeting. Paris would understand.   
"I wish I was going home," Rory said softly.  
"It's only a few more weeks, right?" Jess said. "You'll be back before you know it, and then you'll be begging to get away from those lunatics again."  
Rory smiled. "Come on, it's not so bad once you get used to it. Admit it."  
"There are commendable aspects," he replied, then gave her a look. He took a deep breath, and then looked forward again. "So, can I expect more Dorothy Parker postcards?" he asked.  
"If I hear you're staying out of trouble," Rory said haughtily.  
"I'm sure Lane will keep you posted."  
They saw the bus depot entrance and stopped walking to face one another.   
"You should get back," Jess said. "I'll be alright."  
Rory nodded. "I know you will." She paused. "Jess, we have to talk about the kiss," she said firmly.  
"Okay," he said, rather surprised that she was bringing it up. "What about it?"  
"I'm not sorry it happened," she said. "But I shouldn't have done it. I was still with Dean. I still have to deal with him when I get home."  
"So what do you want from me, Rory?" he asked, sounding annoyed. "I came here because I thought-"  
"I know what you thought. And I know how you feel."  
Without speaking, Jess reached over to kiss Rory. He pulled her close to him with one hand on her waist, and held her cheek gently with the other. She didn't end it. Jess moved his lips away from hers slowly.  
"That's how I feel," he said.  
Rory opened her eyes, and looked so sadly at Jess. "I know. But I can't feel the same way about you, until I end things with Dean completely. And then I have to be alone for awhile."  
Jess was no longer touching her. "So you expect me just to wait around for you?"  
"No, I don't. I expect you to live your life. I don't want to hold you back, Jess." She reached over and took his hand. "But, please, just promise me that we'll stay friends, no matter where we end up."  
It wasn't like Jess to leave relationships like this. When his parents divorced, he cut off all contact with his father. When his mother sent him to Stars Hollow, he did everything he could to avoid speaking with her. How could he, after such an honest and open confession, agree to remaining friends with Rory?  
"Do you honestly think friends can ever fall in love?" he asked.  
Rory tried to smile. "I honestly do."  
"Okay," he said. "I promise we will stay friends."  
Rory leaned forward to hug him, feeling that once she had her arms around his neck that she didn't ever want to let go, but knowing she would have to resist that urge. At least for now.  
Jess pulled away to walk into the bus depot, glancing back at Rory and giving her a sad smile before the door shut behind him. 


End file.
